Raven vsTerra
by RavenManson
Summary: Bien, este es mi primer fic de TT y no se si este bien; pero como sea; a ls que les fute la pareja de RxBB pues les gustará, y si odian a Terra bueno entonces les gustará aun más, y si les cae bien Terra pues no lo lean. Espero que me dejen sus revews nn


By Diana Raven y Erika

Esta historia es de como nos peleamos Terra y yo pero no por maldad y bondad o por algo parecido, esto fue por algo muy especial: el amor hacia el Chico Bestia...todo comenzó cuando estábamos en la escuela y era hora libre; el Chico Bestia, Robin, Acualard, Speedy, Hot Spot y Cyborg jugaban Foot Ball como de costumbre; Starfire, Terra y Bumble Bee platicaban como de costumbre de no se que cosas; Kiten, Blackfire y Jinx criticaban y molestan a cualquiera que les pasara por enfrente como siempre; Mammot y Gizmo robaban el dinero del almuerzo de los demás; y yo por otra parte, yo estaba sentada bajo un árbol tranquilamente leyendo, como siempre, un libro para la clase de astronomía, cuando al Chico Bestia accidentalmente se le escapó el balón y no lo atrapó e iba dirigido a toda velocidad hacia mi cuando lo vi pero en lugar de detenerlo por accidente lo bloque haciendo que el balón rebotará y fuera aun más rápido a la cabeza de Jinx; ella se enojo tanto y comenzó a gritarnos al Chico Bestia y mi; eso llamó la atención de Gizmo y fue a ver lo que pasaba, cuando se enteró, quiso golpearme pero...

BBdetente...yo perdí el balón y ella solo lo desvió por accidente...

No creía lo que veía, el Chico Bestia me defendía, era algo poco común; Gizmo se acercó al Chico Bestia muy enojado y sin decirle nada con una mirada muy desafiante, yo creí que le pegaría por defenderme...o algo así y solo lo miraba, ahí estábamos viendo todos...Robin, Starfire (juntos), Acualard, Terra, Bumble Bee, Speedy, Hot Spot, Cyborg, Kiten, Blackfire, Mammot, Jinx, Chico Bestia y yo, lo que Gizmo haría; pero el no se movía, de pronto sonó la campana y Gizmo dijo...

Gite salvaste...

Todos se fueron al salón excepto el Chico Bestia, Terra y yo, ella se quedó porque "quería recoger algo que se le había perdido", miré al Chico Betia algo confundida...

Ra...aaaahhh...gracias.  
BB...no hay problema...

Terra solo observaba desde lejos...y hacía caras...

BB...oye...si no tenemos nada que hacer quieres dar un paseo en la tarde.  
Ra...de acuerdo...pero ahora vamos a clase antes de que nos reporten...

Subimos las escaleras, entramos y justo detras de nosotros entró la maestra de astronomía, cerrando la puerta, por lo tanto Terra no entró, tuvo un reporte y una falta por eso...

Al salir de clases fuimos a la pizzería y paso lo que pasa siempre...de que pedimos la pizza, mi opinión seguía siendo la misma de la de antes...al fin cuando nos decidimos que pizza pediríamos empezamos a platicar cada quien de cosas diferentes; Cyborg y Hot Spot platicaban de no se que, Bumble Bee y Speedy platicaban de la escuela, Acualard y Terra hablaban de algo que no me interesa y que a Terra tampoco ya que no le prestaba mucha atención a Acualard, Robin y Satrfire solo se miraban y decían algunas cosas; y finalmente el Chico Bestia y yo platicábamos del pleito que casi ocurre con Gizmo y Jinx...cuando llegaron las pizzas... comenzamos a comer, pero al final como siempre Cyborg y el Chico Bestia pelearon por el pedazo más grande de pizza. Al terminar la pizza nos fuimos a la torre titán y los mismos seguíamos platicando de lo mismo...solo que Starfire y Robin iban muy juntos y sus manos constantemente se tocaban; mientras el Chico Bestia y yo platicábamos y su mano rozó la mía, el se sonrojo un poco al igual que yo, al ver esto Terra se acerco por en medio y dejó a Acualard solo, pero Acualard jaló a Terra por el brazo y le hizo una pregunta tonta que creo, no le interesaba ni a el...luego de un rato al llegar a la torre todos subieron pero nosotros no, porque no teníamos nada que hacer y el Chico Bestia me había invitado a salir a un paseo...

BBvamonos.  
Rade acuerdo...

Comenzamos a caminar pero sentí una presencia rara, no le tomé importancia; luego llegamos al parque de la ciudad había una banca sola y decidimos sentarnos un rato...a conversar de varias cosas como de donde veníamos, como nos criamos, etc...media hora después fuimos al muelle donde estaba la feria, nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna y le pregunte...

RaPorque me defendiste de Gizmo en la escuela?  
BBbueno...

El actuó como que no sabía de que le hablaba y cambio el tema repentinamente...

BBsegura que no tenemos tarea.  
Rano...y te hice una pregunta.  
BBohm...si...eeeehh...que preguntaste?  
RaQue porque me defendiste de Gizmo en la escuela?

La rueda terminó su paseo y el me dijo que había que bajarnos...pero era de lo más extraño que no me quisiera contestar...así que lo tomé de la muñeca y lo jalé hacia mi...el estaba muy rojo y le pregunte...

RaPorque no contestas mi pregunta?

El solo tartamudeaba y no respondía nada y cuando porfin logro decir algo no dijo lo que realmente pensaba ni sentia sino que dijo...

BBbueno realmente no fue culpa tuya...

Regresamos a la torre titán, ya era de noche, así que subimos y cada quien se fue a su habitación...mientras en la sala ya no quedaba nadie excepto Starfire y Robin, quienes disimulaban lo más que podían que no estaban allí...después de un rato Robin le dijo a Starfire mientras se acercaba a donde estaba ella...

Rovamos...ya es hora de dormir...

Starfire lo miro y el se puso algo nervioso...se sonrojo al igual que ella, la tomo de las manos y ella se sonrojo aun más y sus grandes ojos brillaron, ella sonrió y se acercó a el y se dieron un beso, ambos estaban muy rojos; al terminar sin decir nada caminaron tomados de la mano, y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente todos nos despertamos algo tarde, y se nos hizo tarde y por poco no entramos a la escuela; a la hora del descanso, todos hacíamos lo que de costumbre y de pronto comenzó a sonar el Teen Comunicador de Robin...

Roproblemas...titanes al ataque...

Salimos de allí lo más rápido que pudimos, era...un robo en la joyería...mumbo...claro esta vez lo derrotamos más rápido porque éramos más...así que lo llevamos a la cárcel y regresamos a la escuela, para esto el receso estaba terminando y tuvimos que irnos al salón; era la clase de química...tuvimos que hacer parejas porque era un examen sorpresa; el Chico Bestia camino hacia mi, pero Terra llegó y lo jaló del brazo...

TeChico Bestia...quieres ser mi pareja para el examen.  
BBBueno yo...de...

Cyborg se acerco a mi...

Cyhola Rae...quieres que trabajemos juntos.  
Raohm...de acuerdo...

Dije con un poco de decepción, ya que aunque el Chico Bestia volteaba hacia mi había aceptado trabajar con ella...cuando terminamos la practica 15 min después. la maestra dio las calificaciones...

MaeRobin y Starfire...A, Bumblebee y Speedy...A, Acualard y Hot Spot...A-, Terra y El Chico Bestia...B, Raven y Cyborg...A, Jinx y Gizmo...A, y finalmente Mammot, Kitten y Blackfire...D...bien, eso es todo por hoy...mañana pondre las calificaciones bimestrales en el pasillo principal

Ya había sonado el timbre de cambio de clase y todos salimos de allí; Mammot, Kitten y Blackfire discutian sobre su calificación...quien tendría la culpa...etc...Terra se disculpaba con el Chico Bestia por hacerle sacar una B en su examen...

Kipapá me matará.  
Mano te quejes yo no fui el que mezclo mal.  
Blaah! Cierren la boca, ambos tuvieron la culpa.  
Kino es así y lo sabes.  
Telo lamento Chico Bestia...yo...no se que decir.  
BBah!...no digas nada mejor...

El Chico Bestia siguió caminando, mientras Cyborg me agradecía por la A+ de su examen...

Cygracias Raven...eres muy buena para la quimica Ratú también...me ayudaste cuando ya no podía

Seguimos caminando hacia el salón de antropología, y hoy también había examen de eso...al entrar la maestra nos pidió que fuéramos a sentarnos enfrene de un arenero que había, la mayoría refutamos eso ya que nuestra ropa era de manga larga y negra, o usaban guantes...nunca me había remangado mi traje, pero tuve que hacerlo ya que reprobaría el examen de lo contrario; Robin, Starfire, Chico Bestia, Terra, Speedy y Blackfire se quitaron los guantes; Jinx y yo nos tuvimos que remangar el traje, pero Acualard y Gizmo no pudieron ya que su traje era completo; Mammot, Bumble bee, Hot Spot y Kitten no tuvieron problemas con eso ya que ellos no usaban ni guantes ni manga larga...en fin el examen consistía en encontrar algo antiguo que nos dijera algo que paso, como un hueso o una basija, claro que era una replica de eso...todos nos pusimos a buscar pero como nadie encontraba nada la maestra nos acomodó en parejas...

Mae2Acualard tu trabajaras con...Terra, Cyborg tu con Hot Spot, Robin con Starfire, Jinx con Gizmo, Raven con el Chico Bestia, Speedy con Bumble Bee y Kitten tu con Blackfire y Mammot...

Este trío no le agradó mucho la idea por lo que había pasado en la clase de química...y bueno a Terra no le gusto mucho que yo trabajara esta vez con el Chico Bestia...el se acerco a mi...

BBbien trabajemos.  
Rasi...

Un rato después por fin encontramos una vasija egipcia; pero antes de nosotros Robin y Starfire habían encontrado un hueso...un fémur, "el trío" ya había encontrado un cráneo humano y después de nosotros los demás encontraron más huesos y al igual que nosotros, Bumble Bee y Speedy encontraron un florero de la primer dinastía China...tuvimos que hacer un reporte de lo que habíamos encontrado...10 minutos después todos entregaron su reporte y justo antes de sonar el toque de cambio la maestra estaba pegando las calificaciones bimestrales en la puerta...todos nos acercamos a ver nuestras claficaciones; había 2 secciones la de arriba era la calificación del examen y la de abajo era la bimestral...

AcualardB Bumble BeeA+  
BlackfireA+  
Chico BestiaA+  
CyborgA-  
GizmoC HotspotA-  
JinxC KittenA+  
MammotA+  
RavenA+  
RobinA+  
SpeedyA+  
StarfireA+  
TerraB -  
AcualardA-  
Bumble BeeA+  
BlackfireB Chico BestiaA+  
CyborgA+  
GizmoD HotspotA-  
JinxD KittenC MammotC RavenA+  
RobinA+  
SpeedyA+  
StarfireA+  
TerraB

Bueno a la mayoría nos gustaron nuestras calificaciones, pero a los demás no tanto...

Así pasaron los días hasta que por fin llego el evento del año...el baile del día de san Valentín...que sería esa misma tarde...hacia unos meses Starfire había tenido unos cuantos problemas con Robin a causa de Kitten; pero Robin los solucionó muy bien; bueno era hora libre de nuevo, pero como el maestro de geología había faltado teníamos 2 horas libres; así que los chicos jugaban foot ball, las chicas platicaban, y yo aun leía, un libro diferente claro; entonces Hot Spot quemó el balón por accidente y ya no pudieron jugar...y Robin aprovechó para ir con Starfire y le pidió que lo acompañara al salón de la ultima hora...mientras a lo lejos Acualard le reclamaba a Hot Spot que casi siempre era la causa de no poder terminar el partido...y cuando lo noté el Chico Bestia se acerco a mi en forma de gato...

BBhola.  
Rahola.  
BBque lees.  
Raah el libro que nos dejaron en la clase de geología.  
BBoh! bueno yo ya casi lo termino...pero por sorprendente que parezca realmente no le he entendido casi nada.  
Raque no has entendido?...si quieres podemos estudiarlo juntos.  
BBeso seria genial...claro si tu quieres...

Mientras me puse a leer el libro con el Chico Bestia un rato para explicarle las partes que no entendía, en el salón de la última hora (poesía), Robin tomo a Starfire de la mano y la miro...

Roquieres ir con migo al baile de San Valentín?  
Soh! Robin...me encantaría...

Tomándolo de la otra mano...y dándole un beso...salieron al patio, tomados de la mano, no llamaron mucho la atención, así que fueron a sentarse bajo un árbol...

Mientras nosotros seguíamos leyendo el libro...

BBoye Rae...eeeeeeehhh...quieres...ir al baile...con migo?  
Ra...aaaahh...de acuerdo...

Pero entonces Terra se acerco y me miró con ojos de maldosa y luego miro al Chico Bestia, y ella dijo...

Teah! Chico Bestia quieres ir al baile de la tarde con migo?  
BBoh lo siento Terra pero iré con Raven

Dijo el Chico Bestia y nos sonrojamos, entonces Terra me miro con odio, sin decir nada se dio la vuelta, su cabello güero se ondeo y se fue muy enojada, yo no creía lo que veía...y lo que oia lo miré y le dije...

Raah...creí que le dirías a Terra que si irías con ella.  
BBporque...yo te invite y no te puedo dejar así nada más porque si...bueno ahora sigamos...ehm sigamos leyendo...

Dijo poniéndose rojo de nuevo. Ya en la tarde, estábamos arreglados todos hasta Hot Spot y Cyborg quienes no tenían pareja...Terra tuvo que resignarse a ir con Acualard y los demás; Robin iría con Starfire, Speedy con Bumble Bee y el Chico Bestia iría con migo...al llegar al gimnasio de la escuela nos encontramos con que aun no llegaba nadie, solo vimos el gimnacio arreglado para el baile; el DJ puso una música romántica; Robin y Speedy sacaron a bailar a sus parejas, cuando el Chico Bestia se acerco a mi y...

BB...ehh Rae...quieres bailar...?

No le dije nada, solo le sonreí y me levante, me tomó de la mano y de la cintura, lo tome de la mano y lo abracé con la otra mano, me jaló hacia donde el estaba y muy despacio comenzamos a bailar con el ritmo de la música y Terra se puso furiosa, eso fue lo que más hizo que se molestara en verdad, no lo que había pasado hacia meses o las salidas muy continuas que teníamos el Chico Bestia y yo, si no esto...entonces se puso de pie y debajo de donde yo estaba se abrió una grieta, que hizo que el Chico Bestia me soltara, la grieta se hizo más ancha y comencé a caer, de pronto la tierra se cerro y Terra creyó que se había deshecho de mi...pero su expresión de la cara fue otra cuando me vio salir de allí atravesándola como si nada...

Teque!...

La miré con ojos de desprecio y la ataqué con lo que pude...pero era inútil, ella evadía todos mis ataques; el Chico Bestia solo observaba desde lejos pasmado sin saber que hacer o que decir...

Teja, eso es todo lo que tienes?...que débil...aaaaahhhhhh

Hizo un movimiento con la mano que provocó que un montículo de roca me empujara para arriba, mientras yo iba hacia el techo la roca se esfumo, regresando a su lugar...yo caí al piso; no podía mover me así que Terra lo aprovechó y levantó los brazos haciendo que muchas rocas se fueran en contra mía, pero justo antes de poner mi escudo y bloquearlas el Chico Bestia se puso enfrente de mi y todas las rocas lo golpearon a el; al poner mi escudo el Chico Bestia ya estaba muy lastimado...

RaComo te atreves...?

Esto me hizo realmente enfurecer...así que se liberó mi ira y comencé a atacar a Terra con todas mis fuerzas, y cuando ella ya no pudo más se quedó tirada en el piso con su vestido desgarrado al igual que el mío...corrí hacia donde estaba el Chico Bestia, lo miré y lo tomé entre mis brazos...

Ra...estas bien?  
BB...si, claro por supuesto...

Dijo mientras me sonreía tirado en el piso, se sentó con trabajo y me abrazó...entonces lo separe de mi y lo mire...

RaPorque lo hiciste?...porque me defendiste?...

Pasó lo que la última vez con lo de Gizmo...se sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear, le puse la mano en la boca...

Rano digas más, solamente di lo que quieres decir.  
BBbueno yo.  
Cyque fue todo eso Raven?

Mire a Cyborg con ojos de lárgate de aquí y luego vi que Acualard se acercó a Terra para ver si estaba bien; luego le dije a Cyborg que

Rapodrías dejarnos un rato a solas.  
Cyclaro, seguro...

El se fue de allí a donde estaban los demás...

Raahora ya puedes decirme lo que ibas a decirme...

El se puso algo nervioso y se sonrojo aun más entonces respiro profundo y por fin dijo...

BByo ciento algo especial por ti que creo que ya no lo puedo esconder...y es que te quiero mucho, no como amiga sino que yo...te amo

Eso fue todo, él me lo había dicho todo, era todo lo que quería escuchar...pero de seguro era lo que Terra no quería escuchar...ella se puso de pie muy enojada realmente enojada...pero esta vez yo tenía algo que nadie más pudo ver, y era que al fin tenía amor...me convertí en cuervo y desaparecí en el techo...desde el otro lado...mi mundo o mi mente como se conoce...lleve al Chico Bestia hacia allí para que Terra no lo dañara, mientras que yo salía al mundo real...lista para pelear...ella estaba muy enojada y esta vez me lanzo una roca más grande que había formado ella con sus poderes...yo regrese donde había dejado al Chico Bestia, lo saque de allí y salimos del gimnacio pero del otro lado, Terra nos siguió...estaba apunto de atacar cuando el Chico Bestia le dijo...

BBno, espera...si esto vas a hacerle a Raven cada vez que la veas no es justo...y haré lo que sea para salvar a Raven...así que no me queda otra opción...más que estar con Terra...perdóname Rae...pero no quiero que te pase nada nunca...y por eso tengo que hacer esto...

Me abrazó y después de decir eso se fue con Terra hasta el otro lado; y Triste se dio la vuela, la tomo de la mano, le dio un beso y regresó al gimnasio, yo me quedé sola allí, así que regresé a la Torre titán, fui a mi habitación y me cambie la ropa, me recosté en mi cama y comencé a llorar...realmente me quiere pero no quiere que me lastimen, y menos Terra...pero eso fue tan malo...o no? Me puse a pensar en eso un buen rato...hasta que tocaron mi puerta...

RaQuien es?...

Pregunte entre llantos...la puerta se abrió...y vi a Starfire

Sestas bien Raven?  
Rano...Realmente no...Te puedo confiar un secreto?  
Sclaro...seguro, que sucede...? Soy tu amiga Raven no hay problema Rade acuerdo, todo comenzó cuando...

Le conté toda la historia a grandes rasgos hasta lo que pasó ahora...

Ra...y el Chico Bestia le dijo que estaría con ella para que no me hiciera daño.  
Sya veo...bueno pues yo creo que lo mejor será que arregles las cosas con Terra, claro si en verdad amas al Chico Bestia.  
Rasi lo amo…y eso haré...

Ella me dio un abrazo y salió de mi habitación. Mientras en la sala el Chico Bestia estaba con Terra, y ella lo abrazaba, el no estaba nada contento...así que sin pensarlo el dijo:

BBaahh...Terra me siento algo cansado así que me iré a dormir ya Teno es verdad...eso no es verdad...no te creo...lo que quieres es irte con Raven...y si lo haces sabes que no le ira bien a ella...así que si no quieres que la lastime.  
BBclaro que me siento cansado, así que si no importa me voy a dormir.  
Teme estas mintiendo así que te acompañaré para que me asegure de que no vallas con ella...

El algo molesto supo que no tuvo otra opción así que subió con Terra a su habitación y entro, casi cerrándole la puerta en la cara...se metió a su habitación y fue a dormirse.

Días después el Chico Bestia ya estaba cerrando su puerta porque le había pasado lo mismo por 4 vez en la semana, ella estaba enfrente de el...

Tedame un beso...para dormir tranquila, si...?

La reacción del Chico Bestia fue desconcertante, ya que no supo que hacer...porque yo acababa de salir de mi habitación...

Raeso jamás...esto ya no puede seguir así...porque no arreglamos esto...tú y yo.  
Tecon gusto.  
RaTerra.  
TeRaven.  
RaTraidora.  
TeBruja...

Esta vez fue mucho peor que la ultima...pero esta vez no deje que el Chico Bestia interviniera...después de un rato de pelear ya me sentía cansada y aun así le gané a Terra...

Raescucha esto bruja: ya no molestaras al Chico Bestia...y nos dejaras en paz...entiendes...

Terra me miro con mucho coraje y después dijo...en voz baja...

Teno vale la pena que siga peleando por esto...pero esto no se quedará así...

Ella se fue a meter a su habitación y no salió de allí en un buen rato...el Chico bestia corrió a abrazarme y me tomó de la mano...

BBgracias.  
Raquiero decirte que yo también siento lo mismo por ti...y...ya lo dije...

El me abrazo de nuevo y me dio un beso, yo me sentí tan feliz...luego del beso me abrazó de nuevo y me dijo...

BBno importa lo que pase, yo siempre te querré...y haré lo que sea para que nunca te pase nada.  
Rasiempre te querré yo también y yo también me sacrificaré para que nunca te pase nada a ti.  
BBvamos a dormir si...

No le dije nada y le sonreí de nuevo, le di un beso y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones...desde ese día Terra ha estado muy enojada con migo...no tengo idea porque (sarcasmo)...y bueno los demas...no tuvieron problemas de ese estilo de allí en adelante con alguien...pero Terra aun guarda rencor hacia mi, no es mi culpa que el Chico Bestia se fijara en mi y no en ella...como sea el caso es que al final supe que sentía por mi...y eso fue importante...FIN?... 


End file.
